<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble by iwasanartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306718">Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist'>iwasanartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Family Drama, Gen, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster averted; lessons learned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley &amp; Weasley Family, Severus Snape &amp; Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts">kitsunerei88</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy stalked up the stairs of the Gryffindor common room. A second year had meekly approached him, muttering something about an odd smell, and in any other circumstance he might have pointed out that it was a boys dormitory. Odd smells were par for the course, particularly from the younger rooms, where hygiene and cleanliness spells were still being learned. Then he mentioned the year. </p><p>Third.</p><p>Indeed, Percy noticed the smell once he got within two meters of the twins’ room. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn’t quite place it. It was only when he opened the door and felt a stinging in his nose and the heat from a raging cauldron as Fred stood on a chair pouring orange liquid from a vial that he realized what was about to happen.</p><p>His wand was out in an instant, a spell tumbling from his lips before he even had time to think about it. The falling liquid redirected before it could land in the cauldron. The vial flipped in Fred’s hand, sending a few drops onto Fred’s robes, causing them to smoke and burn.</p><p>The remainder of the spilled potion funneled itself back into its bottle, and another wave of Percy’s wand corked it and sent it hurtling into his palm.</p><p>“What the hell, Percy?!” George shouted as he helped Fred back to his feet and extinguished the embers in someone’s duvet.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing? What in blazes are you doing? Do you know what this is?!” He held the bottle out in front of him, and when it caught the light just right he was able to make out an S.S. etched in the side of the glass. His eyes went wide, and he tucked the vial into his robes and pointed at the twins.</p><p>“You two, come with me.”</p><p>“Like hell.”</p><p>“Make us.”</p><p>Fred and George were stockier than Percy. More athletic in pretty much every way. But Percy was taller. His arms were longer, and he’d spent a great deal of his life watching their mother wrangle rambunctious children. It wasn’t long before he had his younger brothers by the scruffs of their necks and was dragging them down the stairs of the dormitory. They weren’t far from the common room when they passed a small painting of a rabbit in a top hat.</p><p>“Dash, would you inform Professor Snape that we will be attending his office hours?” Percy said.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You can’t!”</p><p>“Right-o, Mr. Prefect,” the rabbit said before speeding from his portrait and through several more before the Weasley brothers had barely made it 10 steps.</p><p>By the time they’d reached Professor Snape’s office, he was standing at the door with a sour expression on his face. A large cauldron bubbled in the corner, and Snape seemed to be able to stare irritatingly at them while keeping one eye on it.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” he asked. </p><p>“Professor, I found these two with this,” Percy said as he dropped the twins into chairs and handed over the bottle. Snape inspected it slowly as his scowl deepened and his lips set in a thin line.</p><p>“I take it the two of you are the ones who broke into my personal stores.”</p><p>The twins slouched in their seats, eyes trained on the floor, toes tracing small shapes across the stone.</p><p>“Answer him,” Percy said.</p><p>“Don’t be such a wanker, Perce” one of them said, and it made him too angry to even tell which one.</p><p>“Five points from Gryffindor,” he spat.</p><p>“You can’t!”</p><p>“Your own house?!”</p><p>“I can and I did!”</p><p>“SILENCE.”</p><p>Three sets of eyes turned to look at the professor.</p><p>“This bottle has trace magic on it. Why?”</p><p>When the twins continued their silence, Percy spoke up, telling Professor Snape about the hot cauldron and the efforts he’d taken to keep the contents separated.</p><p>There wasn’t a student at Hogwarts who hadn’t seen Professor Snape glare in irritation and annoyance, but Percy had never seen the degree of fury that was being directed at the twins.</p><p>“Do you two duffers have any idea what that would have done?!” he yelled. “If it weren’t for your brother, you two would have created an explosion strong enough to send the entire Gryffindor tower crashing to the ground! Not that it would have been much of a loss!”</p><p>Percy could feel a tightening behind eyes. Fred and George had been foolish, but they were still family. And he couldn’t help but feel like losing any house at Hogwarts — even Slytherin — would have indeed been a great loss to the school. But that was Professor Snape, and Fred and George were Fred and George. Which meant they never knew when to just keep quiet.</p><p>“We didn’t mean for that!” Fred said.</p><p>“We were just trying to make a smoke screen!”</p><p>“A smoke screen? For what?” Snape challenged.</p><p>“A diversion…” the words trailed off George’s lips, like he’d realized he shouldn’t have said them about half a second after he’d started.</p><p>“Planning more thefts of school property?” Snape said coldly. “Or perhaps an offense against another house? A rival student?”</p><p>“Just a prank, sir,” Fred said. “For some laughs.”</p><p>“At who’s expense?”</p><p>The had no answer and again trained their eyes on the floor. Snape leaned in close.</p><p>“Two hundred points from Gryffindor.”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“Professor Snape, that’ll put us in-”</p><p>“Each.”</p><p>The twins fell silent again and Percy himself paled. A 400 point drop would put Gryffindor in last place -- by far -- for the house cup. George found his voice first.</p><p>“That’s not fair!”</p><p>“You’re right,” Snape countered harshly. “It’s not. You broke into my office, stole from my cupboards, and put the entire castle and your peers at grave risk. <em>For a laugh</em>. To call a loss of house points unfair doesn’t even begin to cover it.”</p><p>The twins gulped at the professor’s outburst, finally cowed by the gravity of their decisions. Snape glanced away. It was only for a second, but it was long enough for Percy to see the muscle in his jaw twitching.</p><p>“Get out of my sight, the both of you,” Snape finally said. “And report to Madam Pomfrey. I’m sure she can find some work for you.”</p><p>The twins spun out of their chairs and hurried from the office without a word. Snape watched them go and then retreated to his personal cupboard, opening it with a silent wave of his wand and a few purple sparks. Percy shifted on his feet. He hadn’t been given permission to leave and Professor Snape’s order had only been directed at Fred and George. But the silence was suffocating.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my brothers-”</p><p>“Don’t.” Snape’s voice was firm, but not as harsh as it had been with the twins.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Never apologize for the insolence or idiocy of others.”</p><p>Percy tensed again, but this time Professor Snape noticed.</p><p>“You disagree, Mr. Weasley?” he asked. Percy swallowed, looking for the right words, but his silence stood for too long. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Here I thought you were in Gryffindor.”</p><p>“My brothers aren’t idiots,” Percy blurted. “Arrogant and reckless, yes. But they’re actually quite clever. Particularly with potions. Present incident notwithstanding.”</p><p>“The present incident was rather large, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Y…yes sir,” Percy said sheepishly. For a moment, they both stood in silence before Percy offered a slight nod and turned to go.</p><p>“How did you know?” Snape called after him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir?” Percy said as he turned around.</p><p>“How did you know the erumpent potion would explode when added to their concoction?”</p><p>Percy returned to Professor Snape’s desk and licked his lips as he gathered his thoughts.</p><p>“A few years ago — that spring when all the owls fell ill? — Professor McGonagall had me deliver a note to one of your classes. You were covering it then.”</p><p>“And you remembered all this time?”</p><p>“Partially, sir -- I remembered the feel of it in the air and a little of the smell — but it’s also in our course book for this year. We should get to it after the holidays, yes?”</p><p>“Indeed. Reading ahead, are we?”</p><p>Percy nodded.</p><p>“Tell me, what step is required to stabilize erumpent potion before use as an ingredient?”</p><p>“You have to temper it, sir. I think the twins were trying to use warm air and a long pour, but that never would have been enough.”</p><p>“No, no it wouldn’t have.” Professor Snape squinted at him, and Percy got the distinct impression he was being weighed and measured by the potions master. “100 points to Gryffindor — Do NOT advertise it to the entire school.”</p><p>Percy’s jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped it shut again and flailed for words. </p><p>“No, sir; I mean yes, sir; thank you, sir.”</p><p>Snape stopped just short of rolling his eyes before glancing over his shoulder at the still simmering cauldron. Percy was about to take his leave when Snape spoke again.</p><p>“Would you care to assist me with this potion, Mr. Weasley?”</p><p>“Yes, sir, absolutely,” Percy stammered. He’d never seen Professor Snape ask anyone for help on a potion, let alone a student, so when Snape motioned him over to the large cauldron, he didn’t hesitate.</p><p>The professor pulled two thin glass rods from underneath a countertop and handed one to Percy before gesturing to the cauldron. The potion inside was thick and dark gray, nearly opaque. It smelled strongly of sea water and mint, with just a hint of rotting fish.</p><p>“What is it?” Percy asked.</p><p>“Veritaserum.”</p><p>“Veritaserum?” Percy said. “I thought that was restricted-” Snape raised an eyebrow and Percy cut himself off. Surely the professor wouldn’t be making anything illegal on school grounds. He could be the Ministry’s supplier, for all Percy knew. “What can I do?”</p><p>“This potion requires a double stir: Two figure eights, perpendicular to one another and formed in opposite directions,” Snape said. “It would be simple enough to charm one rod, but veritaserum is a rare potion that loses potency with exposure to magic. For the purest form of it, most of the work must be done by hand.” Snape held his rod over the cauldron and motioned for Percy to do the same.</p><p>Together, they dipped their rods into the potion and began to stir.</p><p>“A lighter grip,” Snape said after a few seconds. “Like holding a quill.” </p><p>Percy adjusted his grip to match Snape’s and found the entire figure eight easier to form. The rod moved through the potion as freely as ink flowed onto parchment when he’d learned to write in script.</p><p>“Good. Now lengthen your loops, and try to keep rhythm with me.”</p><p>Percy did as instructed but soon found himself distracted by the potion’s odor, losing the shape of his figure and the timing of his motions. His eyes began to sting, and a slight headache began to form at his temple. He was about to excuse himself with an apology when Snape took his wrist between a thumb and three fingers. His skin was cool and dry, a sharp contrast to the heat from the flame beneath the cauldron and the steam bubbling above it.</p><p>“Keep your hand relaxed. Let smooth, long strokes carry the figure from one edge of the cauldron to the other.” Snape guided Percy’s hand, returning him to the proper shape and speed. Snape said nothing when Percy began mouthing numbers, counting along with each curve like they were steps in a dance. </p><p>When Snape released him, Percy found the shape and rhythm of the motion remained in his arm. Snape returned to his own rod, stirring with him, the two instruments meeting when Percy reached the cross-juncture of his figure and Snape’s hit the farthest edge one loop. As they worked, the effects of the brewing lessened and the potion began to thin and take on a pearlescent sheen that was so transfixing Percy caught himself losing the rhythm from time to time. He gritted his teeth, expecting a scolding from the potions master, but was surprised when Snape merely altered his own speed to match Percy’s until he could get back on track.</p><p>“Have you given any thought to what N.E.W.T. level classes you might take?” Snape asked as they worked.</p><p>“Yes, sir. I want to keep a well-rounded education. My goal is to work in the Ministry, and I’ve heard initial applicants are often at the mercy of whatever positions are available. With that in mind, I thought Potions, Charms and Defense for certain. Transfiguration. I also thought the N.E.W.T. level History of Magic and Muggle Studies courses would be useful for the more political and diplomatic positions.”</p><p>“That would certainly be a demanding course load,” Professor Snape said. “I’m sure you’ve heard I only accept students who receive an Outstanding on their O.W.L., so do plan your current year accordingly.”</p><p>“Yes, professor.”</p><p>When Percy looked down again, he was surprised to find the potion had become thin like water and so clear he could see the pits and scratches at the bottom of the very old cauldron. Snape pressed a foot lever to extinguish the flame and pulled his rod from the liquid, urging Percy to do the same. He dipped a ladle in and brought the contents close to his nose, wafting the fumes toward himself as he breathed deeply. After, he extended the ladle to Percy.</p><p>“What do you smell?”</p><p>Percy copied his motions before squinting at the brew.</p><p>“Nothing, sir.”</p><p>Snape nodded and returned the ladle to the cauldron. “Precisely,” he said. When prepared correctly, veritaserum will be colorless, odorless and tasteless. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. I’ve seen 7th Years and grown wizards crumble over this particular brew. You performed admirably. For this portion of the process at any rate. Another five points to Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I’ll keep it to myself.”</p><p>“I would think so,” Snape said as he pulled a box of vials and jars from a shelf and began portioning out the serum. “And I would suggest a wash-up before dinner. Some of these ingredients are known to linger in fabrics and hair.”</p>
<hr/><p>Percy left Snape’s office and quickly made his way to one of the prefects’ bathrooms. After a lengthy shower and wrapped in a fluffy towel, he laid out his robes and began the Tergeo charm. Tergeo was one of the more difficult spells for his year, but Percy had taken to it rather well. It helped that his mother had pulled him aside when he was 9, showed him the secret cabinet where Uncle Gideon’s wand was stored and proceeded to teach him some basic cleaning spells with a conspiratorial wink.</p><p>
  <em>"Don’t tell your brothers, but the ministry has no way of knowing who’s actually doing spells in a magical household. As long as you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you needn’t worry about the trace."</em>
</p><p>He’d relished his secret lessons with mummy and was all too happy to practice on whatever grass, dirt or blood stains the twins would bring inside on the knees of their trousers or the dirty plates left in the sink after lunch. It wasn’t until he returned home on his first Christmas break from Hogwarts that he realized how exhausted she looked after months alone with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. From that point on, he’d always made a point to leave The Burrow a little nicer than he’d found it whenever he was home. It only seemed right, and he found it a great honor to be able to help his family in hard times, even if it was just with fresh laundry or a repaired window. And having his own wand certainly made the work go faster.</p><p>With one more flourish, Percy’s robes were scrubbed clean, dried and neatly pressed, just in time for the serving platters to fill up in The Great Hall. He’d just started to feel a pang of hunger when he left the bathroom, but his appetite dwindled as he entered the hall. The room silenced when he stepped in. It felt like all eyes were on him as faint whispers of <em>his own brothers … Professor Snape … </em>and <em>400 points</em> trickled between the tables. It was only seconds but it felt much longer before Professor Dumbledore’s voice rang out from the teachers’ table.</p><p>“This is a dining hall,” he said calmly. “If you’re all finished…” he raised his hands to clap for the house elves to begin removing the food they’d only just laid out, but before he could summon them to work, the sound of forks and spoons scraping against plates filled the air along with general chatter on coursework and quidditch games.</p><p>It was only the Gryffindor table that continued to glare at Percy. He wanted to shrink and run away, and had nearly decided to turn back for the common room when he caught Professor Snape, watching him from the corner of his eye as he spoke in hushed tones to Professor Quirrell. </p><p>Percy took a deep breath and held his head high as he walked toward his classmates. He’d just reached the table when Oliver Wood propped his legs up on the opposite bench. Fred and George did the same.</p><p>“These seats are saved,” he said coldly.</p><p>“Oh, come off it, Oliver.”</p><p>“Come off it? 400 points, Percy. 400!” Oliver’s voice cracked slightly and it was the only indication that he was almost as hurt as he was angry. “Do you know how many points we’ll have to score — and I’ll have to defend — to make up for that?” Percy was about to respond when Oliver yelled across the room. “Potter! Other Weasley! Over here!” Oliver looked back to Percy. “I said these seats are saved. We have to strategize.”</p><p>Percy gave a curt nod and retreated to the farthest end of the table, where even the first years gave him a wide berth. He was just poking at a pile of mashed potatoes when Penelope Clearwater approached with a plate and sat across from him.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to be seen with the Pariah of Gryffindor?” he said. She offered a polite smile and spread a napkin across her lap.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Oliver,” she said. One hand reached out and gently traced the sleeve of his robes. "Do you think he'll stay mad for long?"</p><p>Percy glanced to the other end of the table. Oliver was holding two forks up like miniature broomsticks, excitedly weaving them between goblets and over plates of chicken as the team planned new plays to score quaffle points and contain Hufflepuff's new seeker.  </p><p>“I'm pretty sure he’ll get over it once he realizes they'll be House Cup  Heroes.”</p><p>“Um, excuse me. Ravenclaw still has a chance, you know.”</p><p>“I thought Ravenclaws were good with maths?” Percy said with a grin. </p><p>Penelope hid a laugh behind her dinner roll. “I didn’t say it was a good chance,” she said before taking a bite. She craned her head around to look at the house hourglasses as she chewed.</p><p>“And you never know,” she said after a swallow, “it might not be all up to the quidditch team after all. Gryffindor’s already made up a hundred points.”</p><p>Percy smiled as he took a sip of pumpkin juice and resisted the urge to say “105.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>